polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pansauratangle
Pansauran Kingdomtangle |image =Pansuratangle.png |government = Absolute Monarchy|personality = Rich, Happy, Awesome, Cool|language = Pansauran|capital = Kurahjsball|founded = 1976|predecessor = Republic of Pansauraball|intospace = Yes|bork = õž õž|food = |religion = Islam (main; majority and main state religion) Buddhism (minority; was majority before Ottomans takeover and secondary state religion)|friends = |caption = Ahh, Wauta Bejasír Furis (Ahh, What a Beautiful Forest)|nativename = Pantbritli Geratizoutongsha|likes = Kebab, being rich, being rectangle, peace, skyscrapers, rice, Burger King, McDonald's|hates = Zionists (assholes who are banned lol), terrorists, Pork, Socialism}} Pansauratangle is a countrytangle in Oceania north of the Tasmania island in Australiaball. He cannot into gay marriage since he thinks it destroys his culture, but still can into being gay. He was considered to be a isolated countryball before UKball colonized Australiaball's clay. In 1702, Ottomanball had takings over his clay, forcing the citizens to be Muslim instead of Buddhist. The Ottomans had colonized them for almost 200 years, when Pansauratangle gained independence, but as a republic and a ball, but still remained Muslim. In 1976, the monarchy was restored and Pansauraball now became a tangle, and still remained Muslim majority as of today. But he has of the two state religions (Islam and Buddhism) because Buddhists still exist in the country. Relations Friends (Fírendi) * USAball - Sendings me goods. * Vicnoraball - Shares my language. * Reichtangle - Best friends forever. G u t e n t a g * Bangladeshball - Don't worry buddy, I'll help you with the Rohingyas! * Saudi Arabiaball - Gives me oil. * Australiaball - Good guy next door. * El Kadsreball - Australia's kid. * Eukestauziaball - Son of El Kadsreball. He is one of my best friends. He also prevents me from killing Israel for hating on Palestine. * Kosovoball - You are free and independent country. * Palestineball - Don't be scared, I'm with you. Nothing bad will happen, we are good friends. * Spainball - Don't worry, I'll protect you from your evil socialist sons. You deserve to be a good mother to my Spanish-speaking friends. * Konnomaball - Now happen, my best friends. Neutral (Ozulam) * Franceball - LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I BAN YUOR TOTALLY SPIES BECAUSE IT HAS SPIES AND I DON'T LET SPIES ON MEDIA LOLOLOLOL btw we are okay friends * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINE YOU ASSHOLE! YUO SUCK! YUO MUST LEAVE PALESTINE ALONE! But we are still okay friends lol. * Mahriball - Wish your Turkish Vicnorans were more interesting and more Kebab. Enemies (Žaitan) * Serbiaball - Serbia? What? More like Shitbia! He removes kebab. DUDE, YUO SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT ISLAM IS THE RELIGION OF "PEACE" AND ALSO STOP BULLYING KOSOVO! * Iranball - YOU'RE THE WORST KEBAB LAND EVER! STOP HATING AMERIKA! * Zionists - FUCK YUO LIVE IN ZOO! * Sentanball - SENTAN VS PANSAURA 1998 5-0 NEVER FORGET * Latin American Socialists - REMOVE COMMUNISM AND SIMON BOLIVAR LOVE! ALSO PANSAURA VS BOLIVIA 2006 33-2 NEVER FORGET * CSAball Novorossiyaball - FLAG STEALERS!!! GO TO HELL!! Gallery Reichtangle_and_Pansauratangle.png Category:Pansauran Speaking Countryball Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Anti Israel Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Oceania Category:Kebab Defenders